1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to coating compositions and, more specifically, coating compositions having a peptidic antimicrobial additive and an antimicrobial additive of another configuration and methods for making and using such compositions to inhibit microbial growth during liquid handling processes to prepare the coatings, in storage of the coatings, and on susceptible surfaces coated with such coating compositions.
2. Description of the Related Art
Antimicrobial biocides are substances used to destroy or suppress the growth of harmful microorganisms, such as algae, bacteria, viruses or fungi, on surfaces. Antimicrobial biocides have a wide array of applications in both public health-related products, for the control of organisms infectious to humans, and products other than those related to public health, such as preserving agents in coatings, metal working fluids and wood supports. The hurdles for biocide manufacturers are mainly regulatory in nature, as many biocides are considered toxic and/or persistent in the environment. Additionally, microorganisms that are prevalent in coatings persistently breakdown polymeric binders within coatings and are continuously adapting to achieve resistance to biocides. Some antimicrobial biocides that are considered safer to humans and the environment are available. Limitations associated with such biocides typically include a narrow target range of microorganisms, limited environmental persistence and constrained modes of biocidal action (particularly those requiring passage through the cell membrane). In addition, they often require multiple applications, higher initial concentrations/doses, and/or the use of multiple biocides to achieve the desired degree of protection.
It would, therefore, be desirable to develop biocides that are not toxic to humans, do not negatively persist in the environment, meet ever more stringent regulations and maintain activity against resistance adaptation.